


Just Say No

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Puck, Episode Related, Finn is alive cause I said so, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Proposal-AU, Swearing, hbic santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: Sebastian walks into Dalton and see's a certain Hobbit proposing to his f*cking boyfriend. Just what the hell was going on while he was in Paris for a week?!(You asked for chapter 2. I'm delivering chapter 2!)Sebastian gets Kurt back to his house to find out what was so important that the Smythe matriarch needed to see him before he left Ohio.





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is going on here?" Sebastian was scowling as he pushed his way through the crowd of people. Various members of three different show choirs having made an enormous mess in the Dalton hallways. He saw Kurt on the stairs and Blaine with a ring in his hand staring at him with wide heart eyes.

Kurt's head snapped up, and he sighed, "Bastian... calm down, please. I'll handle this."

"Calm down? Some asshole just proposed to my boyfriend, so no, I don't think I will calm down." Sebastian moved forward and snagged Kurt's hand tugging him behind him and glared at Blaine and then the Warblers. "I go to Paris for a week and come back to you guys trying to help a cheater get his ex to marry him?"

Jeff stiffened. "Cheater? Wait, Blaine cheated? Blaine, you cheated on Kurt!" The blonde was now glaring with his arms crossed. "You said it was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, he misunderstood that he wasn't meant to stick his dick in another guy." Sebastian hissed furiously.

Kurt wrapped a hand over Sebastian's shoulder, and he knew the lacrosse captain had been desperate to kick Blaine's ass after he found Kurt crying in a coffee shop in New York a few months ago. He'd never expected Sebastian Smythe to be the person to help put him back together. "Bastian, please, no one even knows we're together." The pale beauty reminded. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret until they were sure about it being what they both wanted.

"Wait. You're dating Sebastian SMYTHE?" Rachel gaped in surprise. "Kurt. Kurt, you can't be serious. After what he did to Blaine and all the things he did to us last year. How can you possibly forgive him?"

Groaning Kurt sighed, "Finn and Puck threw me in a dumpster for the first two years of high school, Rachel! They regularly slushie you and me for that matter! Yet, you made out with Puck and planned to marry Finn. So why can't I forgive and date Sebastian?" His hands were on his hips. "I'm really over this crazy double standard you all have for me. Blaine cheated. NO, I am not getting back together with him. No, I am not marrying you. Are you crazy, Blaine? What made you think that because I was willing to speak to you and agreed to be your friend tentatively that it meant you should PROPOSE?!" He threw his hands up in the air. "And what made you all think this was a good idea?"

"Blaine said... we just, I thought you two had made up and were dating again." Brittany frowned at Blaine and then over at Sam. "So you were dolphins in love again."

"Oh, Brit." He opened his arms, and she came forward, getting a tight hug from Kurt. "We made up as friends, not as dolphins." He caressed her hair. "Sebastian is my new dolphin, ok?"

Peeking at Sebastian, her eyes wet, "Is he a good dolphin now? I thought he was mean?"

"Why does she keep calling them dolphins?" Trent whispered slightly confused. He meeped at the death glare from Santana.

Reaching out, Seb took Brittany's hand. "Yeah, I'm trying to be a nice dolphin, Sweety. At least I'm trying to be nicer to Kurt." Brittany looked at Sebastian before squealing and launching herself at him to give him a tight hug. Sebastian looked at Kurt with a wide-eyed, scared look but hugged her back. He knew the blond cheerleader meant a lot to his boyfriend.

Santana came down and gathered Brittany away from Sebastian. "Alright, Chipmunk I'm giving you probation because you have Britt's seal of approval. Screw up, and I'll cut you." She warned, giving him a warning glare before turning to Kurt. "YOU! We are so talking about this. I knew you were getting laid." She hugged the blue-eyed boy.

"TANA! My dad is right there and Finn!" Kurt groaned facepalming as he glanced over at the men in his family. Finn began humming, and put palms covering his ears, while Burt removed his baseball cap grumbling to himself plus shaking his head. "Sorry, Dad, she has no filter." He grumbled but hugged the Latina back.

Sebastian was snickering and shrugged when he got a few looks from the others. Vocal Adrenalin had already dispersed, and some of the newer members of New Direction were whispering and moving away, a few of them openly glaring at Blaine the same as his Warblers. The green-eyed teen could only guess that the shorter boy had failed to tell them he'd cheated on Kurt. "So let me get this strait. You cheated on my Boy, then harassed him into agreeing to give your FRIENDSHIP a second chance. Then asked me for his hand in marriage? Staged this spectacle in what? What was this?" Burt finally spoke up, and his tone was hard, Burt Hummel was officially pissed.

"If I had to guess, Mr. Hummel, I'd say it was a manipulation under the guise of a big romantic gesture to ensure Kurt wouldn't say no." Sebastian tucked Kurt under his arm, the nasty look on his face and icy glare of pure loathing directed at Blaine. "Luckily I got a call about what was going on and managed to get here before this spun any further out of hand."

"Wait, you got a call?" Blaine growled spinning to look around betrayal on his face. "Who?"

"Me, Dude. I heard what you did. My Princess deserves way better. I figured out Kurt and the Meerkat Warbler were together a month ago." Puck smirked shrugging. "Side's he's not so bad. He can hold his own on the mats with me and if Princess and Britt like him, that's all I need." 

Santana looked over at Sebastian again before nodding her opinion of him going up further with Puck's approval. "I was wondering where you'd got to Puckerman."

"A month? Kurt, you hooked up with Sebastian right after we split up?" Blaine had a look of betrayal on his face.

Burt snorted, "Didn't you cheat on my Kid? I don't think you get to get accusing tone, Anderson. Come on, Kurt... you have a plane to catch. Rachel you too."

"Actually Mr. Hummel, my maman and papa, want to talk with Kurt before he leaves. We'll pay for the ticket, but it's important. If that's ok?" Seb hugged Kurt closer.

Kurt looked up, worriedly, "Is something wrong with Amelia?" He'd gotten close to Sebastian's mother as the woman commuted to work in New York frequently. 

Burt smiled a little, "You're parents like Kurt?" It was a big bone of contention for Burt that the Andersons had always treated his son poorly and were very unaccepting. 

"I think my whole family likes Kurt better than me!" The taller boy rolled his eyes and huffed. "My little sister thinks he hung the moon." Sebastian pouted, and Burt just laughed a little. 

"It's hard not to love him." Burt nodded and sighed, "Alright, Kurt's an adult, so it's up to him. However, I expect to see you at the next family dinner when Kurt comes back again." He pointed at Sebastian, who just nodded rapidly. 

Throwing his arms up and growling Blaine had enough. "Kurt, I need to speak with you privately. Please, Now." Sebastian turned gaze narrowing.

"One, don't speak to him like that. Two, don't ever give him orders, Kurt isn't a dog. Three, I think you just heard me say that my parents needed to speak with him and that he needs to get back to New York after." Sebastian stepped forward, but Kurt's hand on his chest stilled him. "Fourth, the only reason I haven't punched you in your smug face for this stunt is that it would just upset Kurt."

Sighing Kurt groaned and shook his head, "Alright, as hot as all the alpha-male posturing is, Bastian we should go see what your parents want with me." Gathering his boyfriend's hand, he started tugging him away from Blaine. "Oh, in case you are confused, No I'm not going to marry you, Blaine." 

Trent, Jeff, and Nick were still glaring at Blaine. "You guys need to clean up this mess by the way," Sebastian called over his shoulder. "It's not our janitorial staff's fault you guys made that mess."

"KURT! Kurt, please talk to me." Blaine called out trying to follow the couple only to have Puck and Finn stop him. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes all blocking the hall with crossed arms.

Santana moved forward, "I don't know how you brain-washed Trouty Mouth but you are gonna leave Porcalin alone. He's the only one in this entire stupid club who's managed to avoid cheating on someone, to avoid sleeping with one of the other members, he's managed to escape the whole crazy incestuous thing we've had going on. He was fucking miserable, and most of us made sure of that." She was poking Blaine in the chest. "So here's what's going to happen. YOU will stop calling and sending flowers and stupid toys and harassing him. If you don't, I'll let my boy Puck have what's left of you after I tell Coach what you did." There was a vicious glint in her eyes, and a few of the New Direction's flinched at the idea of Coach Sue finding out that Blaine had hurt her favorite gay by cheating.

"Yo-you think I'm scared of Puck?" Blaine's mouth tightened, and he winced when Puck's hand clenched on his upper arm. "I'm a founding member of the Dalton Fight Club."

"Good, then we should be a decent match, and I won't feel too bad about beating your ass. I'm a traveling member of a few clubs myself." Puck gave a positively evil smile. There was a hiss from Nick because now he knew where he recognized the other from. "Like she said, leave Princess alone. He doesn't need your shit Hobbit. He's happy now, and he deserves that."


	2. The Smythe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to know what Amelia Smythe wanted with Kurt Hummel. Now you'll know.

88888

Ch. 2:

Kurt exited Sebastian's car as soon as it came to a stop and rushed through the door calling out to his boyfriend's mother. "Amelia? Maman-Ami, what's wrong?"

The small woman came from the back area where the cozy family room was located. Her eyes were red-rimmed, showing that she had been crying. Upon seeing this, Kurt rushed forward and gathered all five foot two inches of Amelia Smyth into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh no, what's happened?"

Sebastian entered closing the door and looked over at his father, who had come into the hall from his office. Raising a brow at his son Bas was scowling, "First his ex and now my mom. Is there anyone not trying to steal my boyfriend?" He throws his hands up, going to the kitchen, still muttering to himself about eviscerating Blaine.

"Your ex? Does he mean Anderson? Is that kid bothering you still?" Stewart Smythe asked as he looked at Kurt with concern. "I'm serious this time, Kurt, you should get a restraining order. His behavior is bordering on obsession."

"Oh no, there's no bordering, Papa!" Sebastian called from the kitchen. "The fucker PROPOSED! He did it in Dalton. Got the Warblers involved... MY WARBLERS, while I was away." There was a slam of a cabinet that made Kurt wince. "He involved his father, his brother! HIS FATHER! Papa, he involved his Dad!"

Sighing, the blue-eyed boy kissed Ameilia's temple. "Let me deal with Bas." He moved to the kitchen. "Sebastian Smythe! Destroying your mother's kitchen isn't going to rewind time and stop what happened." He scolded with his hands on his hips and lips in a mew of displeasure. The parents grinned at each other and then moved to the kitchen no-one could get their son to stop his reckless or careless behavior like the little powerhouse that was Kurt Hummel.

"He had three or four show choirs present. Confetti, flowers, a completely horribly manipulative proposal that included not just all of your friends but your brother and DAD! Kurt, he involved your Dad." Sebastian was facing his boyfriend with his arms crossed defiantly. "I swear he better steer clear of me for a long time because I can't promise to stay as non-violent as I did today."

Groaning Kurt said, "Bastian, you know how I feel about that."

"Well, sometimes the point can't be gotten across with just words. That was proven when you used words repeatedly to explain to him that you aren't getting back together. Do you need to go in and sing Taylor Swift to him? Will that help? I'll drive you!" Sebastian snapped, shaking his head. "Maybe he only speaks music. It's all that can penetrate the gel."

"Ok, can we never use the word penetrate and Blaine in the same sentence again? Thank you." Kurt asked, his eyes going shuddered. There were just somethings he couldn't think about ever since he found out about Blaine's infidelity things that still hurt because he always felt inadequate over them. 

Sebastian deflated as soon as he saw the look on Kurt's face and moaned because he knew he'd lost in that exact moment, fuck he was weak for this man. Moving forward, he hugged Kurt tightly. "Hey, sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Babe." He caressed Kurt's back and sighed. "You go talk to maman. I'll make us some coffee and join you two in a moment."

Hugging his lover tightly, Kurt nodded and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Seb's neck before turning to Amelia. Linking arms, they moved off to the family room to talk. "Well, you're almost as bad over him as I am over your mother." Sebastian's father laughed, leaning in the door. 

"You know what they say about bad boys, right, Papa?" Sebastian asked his smirk firmly back in place. It had been his own father who'd given him the warning about his fate. That their kind made the best husbands and fathers once they found a partner. Their person to love, they would be committed and smitten for life in most cases, and no man was pulling the wool over their eyes when it came to dating. "Speaking of, Mr. Hummel found out today. I'm expected the next time Kurt is in Lima for family dinner." The nervous look on Seb's face said it all. Burt Hummel had quite a reputation when it came to his baby boy.

Mr. Smythe outright laughed at his son's worried look. "I had to bear with your Gand-papa, you'll survive Congressman Hummel." Turning, he called back, just try not to slam his cabinets and make Kurt yell at you. That could go a long way to helping your case." Groaning, Sebastian finished the coffees and moved to the family room.

Amelia sat on the love seat next to Kurt; their hands clasped tightly. "My father, he isn't going to recover this time. The doctor says he's too ill and doesn't have much more time. I need to return to Paris, but that will leave so much in New York undone. Can you move into my apartment in the city and watch over the progress on Sebastian's? Please, Kurt, it would put my mind at ease and save me from trying to find a service all the way from Paris." Biting her lip, the petite woman was fighting tears and trembling. "I don't want a stranger in my apartment."

Hugging this woman who had become a second-second mother to him, who had helped him understand that if he started calling Carol, mom wouldn't dishonor his mother, or upset his Dad, Kurt could do nothing but hug her. "Oh, Maman-Ami, of course, I'll take care of everything in New York. Don't worry. You take care of your father. Sebastian will stay at Dalton, Sofia will be fine, and I'll check up on her at her school for you. The only thing I can't help with is ensuring your husband doesn't live on take=out." He teased lightly. "But I might know a nurse with an abundance of time since her sons are always busy and away, and her husband is frequently in D.C. When she can't be with him, I'm sure she'd love to cook and leave him easy heat meals that are much healthier." Kurt gives a conspiratorial wink.

At that point, Amelia did break down crying. Leave it to Kurt to help make things better. She had not known that upon starting to work for Vogue as a liaison between Vouge.com and the Paris magazine, she would meet a boy who would become more than a God-send professionally but to her family. Wrestling Kurt from Isabell had earned some sort of monumental professional achievement in its own right. But her ability to staff her own office at what she deemed their worth along with being able to offer Kurt flexible hours along with health benefits and cinched it. Of course, Kurt put it in his contract that Isabelle got to barrow him, which she always seemed to do around the time the latest issue would be released.

"If Sebastian doesn't marry you, I'm introducing you to my nephew." She insisted once more. It was a constant tease, which Sebastian saw as a real threat because he was pretty sure his mother meant it. "I refuse to let you leave this family."

"Which makes at least three of the Smythe household, still on the fence about Papa," Seb said to everyone in the room.

Entering with his laptop, Stewart took the seat that Kurt vacated to allow him to sit beside his wife. "If Kurt ensures I don't eat burgers, pizza, and Chinese food until your maman returns, I'll write him into your place in my will." The man quips as he orders the tickets for both Kurt and Amelia to New York and his wife onto Paris. 

"You just got me disinherited, Babe. Are you happy?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt. He was teasing Kurt, but the teen's heart was so filled with gratitude and love for the other because of what Kurt was willing to do not just for his mother but for his entire family.

"Kurt, I hope you don't mind staying until Monday morning. Amelia will need some time to pack, and the two of you can fly to New York then." Seb's father looked up.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled softly before answering. "Not at all, I was only going today because I didn't think you all would be back until then, and spending a weekend with Bastian, not home, didn't seem fun. Dad was flying out tomorrow morning to D.C." Kurt sat up and groaned before saying. "My Dad has my luggage." 

Getting up, he pulled his phone free instantly. "Hey, oh, Mom! Yes, where is Dad? No, my suitcase is in the truck. No, of course, I didn't! I told you about Bastian. Oh no, that's a tale for another time... though I'm sure Dad and Finn can't wait to tell you." The trio listened to Kurt's side of the conversation and was left in varying states of amusements as he gestured and became more animated talking to Carol Hummel. "Oh, thank Gaga! Yes, I'll text the address. You should both come, trust me, and it'll be safest if you're here. No, I think we should let Finn settle into the idea more. Bastian has had enough trama for one day." Kurt laughed suddenly. "I love you too. Thanks. Bye."

Turning back, he beamed, "Mom is having my Dad bring my bags. I'll cook, they won't be here till supper time, so I invited them to stay." He informed the group. 

Amelia stood nodding as she told Kurt, "That's lovely. I've been dying to meet Carol. Just let me clean myself up, and I'll come down and help you, Darling." The two set off, not bothering with their respective Smythe men.

"So much for 'next time, Kurt's in town." Stewart laughed at the panic on his son's face. "Don't worry; I'm sure he won't kill you in your father's house." The elder squeezed his son's shoulder laughing. "Just don't show him the gardens. He might consider outside the house."

"Fuck. I hate you so much, Dad." Seb slunk down into his place on the sofa, whining. "He's just taken over my whole life at this point." 

"Accept your reality, Son. Go to NYU as you plan, and in a year, ask the boy to marry you." The attorney rolled his eyes at his eldest's antics. "He's the best thing to happen to you, Sebastian. You know it, we know it, prove it to him, and if you have to, prove it to his father. You're a good boy on your way to being an amazing man. We all see how happy you make each other. In the end, that's all any parent wants for their child. Burt Hummel isn't going to be any different." Stewart looked at his son sincerely, and his tone was now honest instead of playful as he'd spoken.

Looking up, his eyes now less panicked, more secure thanks to his father's words. "Thanks, Papa. I needed that." Standing, he smiled, smelling the telltale sign of Kurt's cooking. "I'm going to help. If I can get red meat on the table, I bet I can melt Mr. Hummel a little bit."

"That's my Boy! Always coming up with a plan B." The elder laughed as the serious moment between father and son passed back to easy joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 88888
> 
> This was for everyone who asked for chapter 2 of this fic. I hope it was what you were hoping for. 
> 
> Please leave comments! I'd love to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> 88888
> 
> A/N:  
This kinda just came to me so I wrote it up. Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, I love reading comments. :)


End file.
